That's how the dice rolls
by kendokatana4202
Summary: It was game constantly revolving around the three of them that started a long time ago. It didn't matter because in the end both of them were doing it out of need while the other was their light. IzayaXOCXShizuo
1. Chapter 1

So yeah...this is my first fanfic. I think i'm just trying to pass time or actually i just wanted to try writing for once. So this is a ShizuoXOCXIzaya cuz there's not many stories in DRRR! with both of them aiming for the same girl. Plus i thought it would be interesting to toy with complete opposite characters fighting for the same girl. Common story. that and both of them are freakin awesome...so yeah.

Disclaimer: i don't own DRRR! or shizuo or izaya

now i get why authors hate doing that becuz it's stating the obvious

* * *

Prelude

For him, it was just a game to win while the other it was a matter of need. In the end for the both of them, they were just wrapped in a typical that played out in lots of humans life the only difference is that they weren't normal for people and so wasn't she to them.

Truth is maybe it's because she saw them how they were before they were became 'tainted' by certain traits that they became famously known for or regarded by the public negatively. And maybe it was because she saw them in the purest forms and still in her own way saw it while both thought it was ripped out of them leaving them dark aspects of their lives. Either way the game started long before anyone realized that the first card had been pulled, only to fall more concentrated in the game. Both guys could see it but they didn't acknowledge it.

Who would win the game?

* * *

Feedback would be nice to see if anyone is actually interested in just the summary. XD So peace.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah. Just introducing the main characters. For now i don't know where this is going but feedbackk would be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of the characters just my OC.

* * *

Shimmering blues, reds, greens, and other colors flashed brightly down upon the citizens. Gray patches of humans meandering around going to and fro to places. The life is bustling full of life but even then it is still…normal for most.

A patch of blond hair and black haired teenagers could be seen casually walking about just taking in the sight of the mighty city itself. Ikebukoro. The owner of the black hair can't help wonder at the many curiosities that the new city has to present to himself. In the end he's just hoping a way out...A way out of the norm.

In the distance, a vending machine soars through the air along with a distinct shout.

"HORAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What? What's going on?" the owner of the black hair questions out loud only to sprint over to the street along with her friend and see the blur of black and white toped by a blond patch.

Nearby a couple of shops over, a long black haired female is wiping off a table with the rag in order to prepare for the arrival of the next customer.

A minute smile makes her way onto her face. "Ahh…there he goes off again," she quietly mumbles to herself while placing out the paper mats.

* * *

The two teenagers finally make their way to a quaint restaurant and bakery. The bell gently tingles with the delight of a new face. They are greeted by the sight of glass case holding several mini delights of cakes and cookies along with the fresh smell of homemade meals wafting throughout the place. Customers are contently seated around the place enjoying their meals.

"Welcome!' greets the long black haired female in the traditional maid outfit. Her top consists of the top half of a pale blue kimono while her bottom consists of a dark blue hakama( pleated pants) with the faint outline of white sakuras and a bird dance along the bottom. A simple apron places in front along with a simple frilly white hat sits a top of her head.

"Ahh…Hi, hi~," the blond one says loudly.

"Ohh…it's nice to see you again, Kida," the female replies.

"Mmm. Likewise~. It's so nice to see your lovely face again Amami-chan. You look so cute in your outfit today," Kida affectionately replies.

"_Right…_," she says with an indifferent look, clearly ignoring the advances of the younger male. "And who might this new face next to yours be?" She smiles kindly to the black haired boy.

"Ahh…R-Ryugamine Mikado," he shyly replies.

The female scrutinizes the boy's face with clear brown eyes searching deep within the recesses of his dark blue eyes for something. At first Ryugamine can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under those clear brown eyes but eventually relaxes sensing the overall gentle aura of the female.

"Ah. I know the perfect one for you," she declares while hitting her fist in her palm and turning quickly to run over behind the clear cases and choose two of the several cakes. She disappears for a few minutes before retuning with two small boxes. She hands one to Ryugamine and one to Kida.

"Here you go. This is for free," she explains with a smile.

"Ah..I-I can't accept this for free," Ryugamine stutters obviously uncomfortable by the free snack.

Kida quickly gives a couple of pats on his back. "Mah, Mah. Just accept it. Amami-chan always gives free cakes for new faces to this restaurant as a way of welcoming."

"That's right. So please enjoy it ,okay Mikado-kun," she insists.

"Ahh…A-Arigatou," Mikado thanks while bowing. She continues to smile that gentle smile making Mikado quickly feel comfortable with her friendly nature.

"Well, guess we have to go Mikado, It's getting late," he turns to grab his friend. "Ohh…thanks for the free cake. You didn't have to give me some since I'm not new Amami-chan or perhaps it's cause you're falling for me," he says while wiggling his eyebrows at the female.

"Hahaha. No," she bluntly says. Kida pretends to grab his heart in pain at her clear rejection. "I just think you needed some kind words," she explains cryptically.

The blond for second gives a look to the female only for her to nod in return as if acknowledging a silent understandment.

"Well, Ja-ne~," he cries loudly returning to his original nature and dragging his friend off.

"Bye," she says while waving. She can only look at their disappearing figures and hope for the best for the both of them.

* * *

The two boys sit down against some railings closeby to the restaurant and talk together.

"Mm…aside from gangsters. There's a guy named Orihara Izaya," Kida says to his friend.

"Orihara Izaya?," Mikado questions while pondering over the strangeness of the name.

"That's a strange thing for you to say," Kida says while turning his attentions to the ground looking off distantly. "That guy's really dangerous, so don't go near him," he explains. "Well he mainly hangs around Shinjuku, so you'll probably never have a chance to meet him."

"Besides that don't get associated with the Dollars," Kida warns to Mikado.

"Dollars?" his friend curiously asks. His friend goes off to explain the whole Dollars situation.

IN the distance, a dark haired man is staring off in the direction of where the restaurant is. He is somewhat lost in reminiscing before turning to his computer to start the gears of his games turning. A sinister smile is etched upon his features.

* * *

Mikado comes homes to his shabby apartment. While he is changing into his pj's he can't help but wonder just maybe that this city is his gateway to getting out. He continues to mull over this thought while opening the small box.

There sits a vanilla rectangle. The rectangle is stacked with a gentle pink in between the layers. A piece of chocolate is elegantly swirled into a curve and placed on top along with a small strawberry half and clump of blueberries but what catches his eye the most is the chocolate swirled on top. The chocolate is cleanly written on top to form some characters. The characters read: cherish everyday.

The boy curiously ponders over the meaning of the words while taking a small bite. The flavors hits his tongue and he feels warm all over.

"…It's delicious," he murmurs quietly while looking out to the night sky…

* * *

So yeah...kind of long. But it's just the basis. We'll get to learn more about Amami as we go.

Next time:

"Ah..I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you Ryugamine Mikado."

"Izayaaaaaaaa!"

"What are you doing here...Izaya?"

"Is that blood on your head? What happened Shizuo-kun?"


End file.
